Day After Death
by Stargirl5286
Summary: Lelouch had finished his time as The Demon Emperor for now. Once he wakes up it is time to see whether or not he really did change the world or made things worse. Now immortal Lelouch must figure out with the help of old friends and new faces if the time has come for him to make a reappearance or he should stick to the shadows and hide his face under this new threat.


**Author's note:**  
This is my first fanfiction so don't be harsh, I'm sorry for any sudden mood swings or OOCness. At the beginning of every chapter I'll have my own notes like this. Answering questions or just my thoughts on all of this hahah. Enjoy.

I don't own Code Geass,  
**-**

Lelouch, woke, his violet eyes or more so his violet contact lenses gleamed slightly in the darkness. He looked around as usual it was pitch black, he had grown an accustom to it. Unable to see an inch in front of him, he began to lift his torso. "Smack!" Lelouch's forehead had made contact with something hard. With this discovery a wave of multiple explanations washed over his mind. Slowly moving his arms and legs about they instantly hit something as well. He sighed, and concluded that he was in either a coffin or an extremely small prison cell. Either way both were as bad as each other. He decided that the coffin was the best choice granted he was supposedly murdered.

"Must have been Nunnally or Suzaku." He said to himself, it was odd hearing his own voice again.

Now that he thought about it, he never organised or planned what happened to him after he 'died' he just assumed that his body would be left to rot somewhere along with his empire. A small smile grew on his face. It was ironic he wasn't just a demon by title anymore. Lelouch struggled around in his prison for a bit, if he was lucky there would be a sign that he could escape by himself however his attempts were fruitless. From how the sound travelled around him, his prison was in a room or chamber. That was excellent, the odds of him escaping now had just increase largely. His eyes widened, was it possible that Nunnally knew he wasn't actually dead; this could be bad if this were the case. He could be in a similar container C.C had been kept in when he had first found her. "No," He thought. "If I now have only just realised that I'm alive and conscious than no one else would have the slightest clue." He allowed his mind to go back into a trance of his own thoughts, before drifting off again in to a dreamless and dark slumber.

He blinked awake again, still drowsy but still in the right mind to think.

"How long has it been?" He thought, trying to calculate time was impossible in his cell. It was constantly dark and usually always dead silent. As usual he was unable to move, so he began recapping the events of his past, up until his 'death'.

"Did my plan work?" He wondered. "Are people better off now? Is everyone I know still alive?" these questions continued to pass through Lelouch's brain. It frustrated him endlessly, these were all questions he had no evidence to answer them, no reasonable or strategic thoughts could answer them as well, he needed to see things or hear things.

'What happens when somebody does come?' He thought softly. But he knew it would be awhile before anyone would pay him a visit 'The Demon Emperor', feared and hated by most of the world; who in their right mind would waste any time with him after what he had done. He just laughed,' I would knock politely and say Is my time out over yet.' It was good, that the years, months, weeks, days, minutes, and seconds he didn't know, left alone in his prison he hadn't lost his sense of humour. "I might as well start up a plan now." He chuckled to himself. In the mild stages he had figured that the only thing can do is make a racket and hope he doesn't scare off the person seeing him.

He began to lull himself to sleep again but was interrupted by footsteps. His eyes snapped open and he flinched.

"No, no, no this is too soon, shit!" He mentally cursed. "The only possibilities that people would be here is that they're celebrating my birth or death day. Or maybe it's somebody ready to dispose of my body properly" His mind set and shuffled to other possibilities, the day he began the dark knights flashed an image, but it couldn't be them the only one of them that still respected Lelouch was Kallen and even still he had his doubts.

Shutting his eyes he focused on the intruders still listening to the footsteps. They were soft and if it was somebody wanting to harm his corpse than they would be more than two people.

"Clink!"

Whoever it was had just placed a ceramic item in front of his prison. Mostly likely a vase of flowers, he needed more evidence before he charged into this but time was running low. If he didn't act now then who knows how long he had to wait before somebody came along. The dates he thought of before were to spread apart. He needed to act now.

Clenching his fist, he knocked gently against the lid of his cell…. No response. He tried again, slightly louder this time. He heard steps backwards muffled talking and then fast paced footsteps. Great that's what he needed one of them ran away. Out of ideas he opened his mouth..

"Hello!" He called out "I'm ready to come out now." He demanded in a plea, he was uncomfortable in this kind of confrontation but he was desperate now. He honestly had no idea what to expect from this person. He frowned at the lack of no response, growing impatient. He knocked again louder this time " I know you're there, I can hear you. Can you let me out?" The irritation obvious in his voice.

The footsteps grew louder, rather slow and timid but louder none the least. That means that this person was walking towards him, he felt and heard shaky hands slide across his coffin.

"This person is terrified, but so would I if I had to deal with someone stuck in a coffin." He smirked darkly. Lelouch heard a click and a creak the lid was opening very slowly, Lelouch had to resist the urge of opening it himself. Light entered Lelouch's prison, reflecting on his face. Even thought it was extremely dim he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He groaned raising his arm holding it across his face, shielding his delicate eyes from the light waiting for them to adjust themselves. He shifted resting his weight on his elbows, he was about to rise. He had completely forgotten about the person that released him from his coffin. It was too late now; Lelouch heard the click and buzz of a loaded gun, the same one that was held about an inch from his face.

"Oh that's perfect, I'll be shot before I even see the world" He said mentally unimpressed at the situation at hand. He couldn't help but to smile, the gun was shaking, so the wielder was frightened as well. Lelouch just wanted to see who it was and whether or not they would need to 'show' there obedience.

"Now there, put that away before someone gets injured." He said calmly with a devious smile, he wasn't talking about himself.

"W-wh-who are you?" The voice said, stuttering and nervous. Lelouch grimaced, that sounded like neither Kallen nor Suzaku. It was the voice of a young teen male only recently gone or still going through puberty.

'oh crap, this is not good.' Lelouch thought as another plan began to format in his head. He calculated many different scenarios. 'This guy is a kid, kids like games don't they.' He thought and an old familiar smile curled in his lips. He had the perfect plan.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I had lost a bet with my friends and they put me in this coffin as punishment, I'm guessing they got bored and left me here." He said putting on the most innocent and childlike voice he could after all he still looked 17. As the boy took in what he said, Lelouch figured now was a good time to move. Slowly he began to sit up, his muscles and bones were stiff and moving them caused a spasm of pins and needles he winced and flinched. He grunted, and rolled his shoulders, almost every joint in his body cracking in delight. Suddenly realise Lelouch was moving the kid, followed his movements with the gun still trembling in his grip. The nozzle of the gun was pushed into the mess of Lelouch's ebony hair.

"I-I-I don't believe y-you!" He said as shaky as before, his trembles were causing the gun to bump in to Lelouch's skull which he find annoying. "My friend ha-has gone o-f-off to get my dad and then."

"Shoot me." Lelouch interrupted.

The boy looked at Lelouch horror struck; it increased his nervous to the limit where he could barely even hold the gun.

"If you don't believe me and you think I am threat. Shoot me!" He said trying to sound uncaring and dangerously cool. He reached up and grabbed the gun. "I'll even hold it steady." He reassured looking at the terra in the boy's face and getting some kind of old thrill he used to gain when he challenged The Britannian Empire.

Just than Lelouch's attention was drawn to outside his tomb, more foot-steps were coming their way. Between the boy and Lelouch was an eerie silence as they both wait for the new intruder to make a proper appearance. Lelouch could tell that one pair was scurrying and the other was calm as if they were used to alarms like this. A shadow of a figured made its way across the entrance to Lelouch's tomb. Lelouch could tell this man was tall with broad shoulders.

"Rei, who are you talking too." The voiced sounded wise and cheerful, breaking the silence between them all.

Lelouch froze, he knew exactly who belonged to that voice before he had even walked in and by the looks of it so did the young boy. Eyes wide open, Lelouch muttered under his breath."

"Suzaku…"


End file.
